1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image in an electro-photographic method.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus configured to form an image in an electro-photographic method is known. The conventionally known image forming apparatus may be equipped with a removable processing cartridge, which is capable of storing a toner therein. The processing cartridge may be configured to have a drum unit and a developer unit integrally. The drum unit may contain a photosensitive drum, and a developer unit may contain a developer roller integrally, while the developer roller in the developer unit may be movable to be in contact with or separated from the photosensitive drum in the drum unit.